


Trucks In Love

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about Love.
Relationships: Truck/Another Truck - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Trucks In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niuq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/gifts).




End file.
